


Don't Call Me A Cam Girl

by uaevuon



Series: In All Of Us [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn Watching, Role Reversal, Sadomasochism, Trans Character, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaevuon/pseuds/uaevuon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Armin's first date. (Mostly smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me A Cam Girl

**Author's Note:**

> i've had a shit christmas, but here's some weird porn so hopefully you have a better one. if you don't celebrate christmas (i mean technically i don't either), have a nice wank anyway. 
> 
> cw: explicit descriptions of underage pornography (the relevant character is above age of consent for the area in which he lives, but below the age of majority), sexual slurs

Armin has been on dates before. He knows there’s a certain etiquette to it; you don’t divulge all your dirtiest secrets on the first date, you don’t fuck on the first date, you eat something that they won’t be able to taste when they kiss you later. 

He fully intended to follow all of it, but in the end all he managed was the food thing. 

“I got tea and a croissant,” he told Levi when asked. 

“Same,” Levi said. He smirked. “So is that your usual or are you staying light because you want to fuck me?”

“What!”

Levi watched him struggle with that question, clearly expecting an actual answer. 

“I, well, neither. I was hoping to _kiss_ you.”

“Ever had sex before?”

“No.” 

“Neither have I.” Levi leaned back against the comfy cafe armchair he’d managed to snag. “Never found anyone I wanted to. I hope I don’t scare you off when it happens.”

Armin wondered if he should correct Levi, say _if it happens_ , but honestly Armin _wanted_ to eventually, and Levi sure seemed to. “Why would you scare me off?”

Levi reached up and tugged at the black strap of leather around his neck. “I don’t wear this for style, you know,” 

“I figured.” Armin heard his name called, and Levi’s just after; he left his bag on the seat while they went to get their drinks. “That wouldn’t scare me off.”

“Are you into that sort of thing?” 

“Yeah.” Armin took a sip of his tea and went to sit down; someone had already taken Levi’s chair. 

“Damn. I’ll go scare them off.” 

“Don’t,” Armin said. “We can share mine.” He sat down and patted his lap. 

“You sure?” 

Armin nodded. 

Levi sat down on Armin’s legs, slowly to let him get used to his weight, then drank some of his own tea. “Well this is nice. You don’t seem so much like a dom, though.” 

“I’m not, really. I’ve never done it before. I want to though; I’ve only ever acted as a sub and I’m kind of tired of it.” 

“When did you have time to sub? Didn’t you just turn eighteen?” Levi didn’t know about where Armin had come from but every community he knew of only allowed adults. Maybe there would be individuals here and there, but really, they should know better… 

“Well, yeah. But they don’t know that.” 

Levi’s brows drew inward. “Seriously? You look pretty young, I can’t imagine they wouldn’t know.”

Armin shrugged. “Not that weird for cam subs to look young. I mean, they might have guessed, but I said I was eighteen.” 

“You -- _Armin_.”

“What?”

“You subbed on camera?” 

“Yeah. I’ve been doing it for a few years. I still have the website, actually; I don’t know if I want to keep it up but I like the videos I made and I still get money off of it.” Somehow, it had only made him nervous the first few times; unlike everything else in his life, his porn, and his sexuality in general, was something he could get used to and find comfort in. So he could talk about it… even if he hadn’t really meant to. 

“Armin, that’s.”

“Not safe?”

“Illegal.”

“Well, yes.”

“I’m impressed.”

“What?”

“Not that you made underage porn of yourself. I’m not sure how I feel about that. But you didn’t strike me as the kind of person to break laws. Fight the power.” Levi drank more of his tea, and chewed on his lip to contemplate. 

“Do you want to see them?” Armin asked. At this point, he knew he was throwing a lot of rules out the window… but it was way more fun than playing innocent, if Levi wasn’t going to bother with it either. 

“...Kind of. How gross does that make me?” 

“You’re asking the person who made them.”

“That’s fair.” 

\---

The cafe date didn’t last long; with their next plan in mind they left as soon as their paper cups of tea were empty, bound for Levi’s apartment. 

“I got the site when I was sixteen,” Armin explained. He logged in to the account on Levi’s laptop and Levi shivered; staring back at him, under a title of _Bluemerry’s Page_ , were still images of Armin naked, thrusting a dildo into his ass, wearing a ball gag, whipping himself, his tear-stained face. “The older ones are a little more vanilla; me jacking off, fingering myself. That sort of thing. But then I started taking appointments with guys who wanted to order me around, and I recorded them, and I got a few toys and it sort of expanded from there. I did one every week or two; had to wait until my parents were out.” He scrolled down a bit and clicked on a video. The preview image was a full-frontal with Armin’s legs spread and his hands on his chest; the timestamp read _6 months ago_. “Blue got… almost popular. I definitely had regulars. This one’s my favourite. It’s pretty intense.”

“I like intense.”

“Mm, good.”

The video opened with Armin’s -- Blue’s smiling face near the camera. His hair was shorter, and looked more like he was growing it out of the usual boy’s cut than the short bob it now resembled. “ _Hey, love. What can I do for you?_ ”

The response was grainy, a recording of a recording, so it didn’t really sound like anything. “ _Touch my nipples?_ ” Blue repeated. “ _Oh, I’d love to._ ” 

“You talk like a dom pretending to sub,” Levi commented. “I kind of like it.”

“ _Ahn,_ ” Blue moaned. He brushed his fingers over his nipples, rubbed in circles around the pink, sensitive skin. “ _That good, love? Oh, pinch them?_ ” He squeezed one nipple between his index finger and thumb, then rolled it a little, humming as he did so.

“ _You want to see my cock?_ ” Blue backed up a little, still rubbing that nipple. His cock-half-hard, came into view at the bottom of the screen. “How’s that, love? Oh, don’t worry, I won’t touch. I’ll come easy from everything else you’re going to do to me tonight.”

The client said something else, and Blue giggled and said “ _Thank you, love._ ” 

“He told me I looked like a good little slut, and that he was hard.”

Levi snorted. “Don’t ruin the magic.”

“Hm.” Armin rested his chin on Levi’s shoulder, letting him watch in silence. 

Blue was anything but silent; when the client asked him to “ _spread my pretty little ass open nice and wide for you, love,_ ” he moaned, panted, and whined non-stop, higher and higher pitched. 

When he had four fingers at an easy glide in and out of his ass, Levi told Armin, “You can take a lot.”

“Mm, there’s more.” 

“More?!”

“ _Aahn, love, oh love, is that good? Am I doing a good job for you? Oh, love, I’m so hard. Can’t I please come?_ ” 

Levi had to assume the answer had been no, because Blue whined loudly. “ _How many more?_ ” He gasped. “ _Love, oh, oh I don’t know if I can…_ ” 

“I got really into it here,” Armin whispered into Levi’s ear. “Didn’t repeat any of what he said like I usually do, but that happens at some point in every video. Do you want to know what he wanted me to do, or get surprised?”

“Surprise me,” Levi said. His voice was as heavy as his cock inside his leggings. 

Blue adjusted his position, making sure his crotch was right in the middle at the bottom third of the screen, and his head where it rested against propped up pillows was still in view. After some shuffling in his nightstand (which Levi noticed had a lock on it) he came out with a cock ring that he got around the base of his cock with some difficulty. Another staticky mumble, and another whine from Blue. “ _Oh, love, you’re going so hard on me tonight. I don’t know if I can take it._ ” Static. “ _Of course I’ll do it! You know I’ll do anything for you, love. Let me be good for you._ ”

He affixed a pair of tension clamps to his nipples, and then brought out a short multi-tail flogger. “ _How many?_ ” The static answered, and Blue took a deep breath. He stuck four fingers into his hole, reaching from behind this time, and positioned the flogger right above his cock. 

“No you didn’t,” Levi said. 

The flogger came down hard on Blue’s cock with a loud snap, and he yelped in pain. “ _One._ ”

“Please tell me you still have that,” Levi inquired. Armin nodded against his shoulder. 

“ _Two. Three. Four,_ ” the flogger came down and Blue counted out the hits. “ _Oh love, it hurts so much… H-Hit me again, love. Five. Six._ ” Blue pulled on the rim of his ass, spread his fingers a bit, spreading beyond what Levi even thought possible. “ _Seven. Ngh._ ” He paused and took a few heaving breaths; static interrupted him again. “ _I’m sorry, love. Oh, no, love --_ ” The static said something else. “ _Yes, love. Anything for you._ ”

“He told me I had to do five extra as punishment for stopping,” Armin whispered. “Spoilers.”

“ _Eight, nine, ten,_ ” were all done in quick succession. From the noise at impact and the speed of Blue’s hand Levi knew they were hard; from the reddening stripes on Blue’s thighs and the bruises forming on his cock and balls Levi knew it had to hurt. Blue took a deep breath and did the rest all together, up to a total of twenty; each time he raised his arm higher, came down faster out of desperation, and on the last a welt on his thigh split and a little drop of blood trickled out. He sobbed and dropped the flogger to the side as tears spilled from his eyes. 

“ _Was that good, love?_ ” Static. “ _Did you like it?_ ” Static. Was I good for you?” Static, this time longer. “ _Good. Thank you, love… Are you going to let me come now?_ ”

Blue’s face, momentarily hopeful, fell at the next burst of static. “ _I didn’t forget, love. I thought, maybe, since I was so good… Oh no, love, I’d never try to get out of it. I’ll do it for you, if I can._ ”

Blue took hold of his jar of lube and coated his fingers in it, on the hand not already occupied inside his ass. He flattened the four fingers already inside into a line, and hissed at the stretch, then pulled them out. He pushed two fingers back into his ass, then two more from the other hand, pulling apart just a little. He whined, then pushed a fifth finger in and whined again the next time he pulled. “ _It hu-hurts, love._ ”

“Can you still do that?” Levi asked. 

“Dunno. Haven’t done this much since. Keep watching.”

Oh, there was no chance of Levi doing anything else. Blue added more lube, as if it would really help that much with the burn of stretching his ass open, and then he had six fingers in. 

“ _I c-can’t do anymore. I can’t. It hurts so much._ ” Blue sobbed. “ _Please love, punish me however you want, just don’t make me stretch my ass any more. I’ll-- I’ll do five more with the flogger, five more for each finger I couldn’t get in._ ”

The client said something, and Blue sobbed with a smile on his face. “ _Thank you love. You’re so kind, too kind to me. I don’t deserve it. I’ve been bad; I disappointed you. I let you down. My body… It’s not ready for you._ ” Static sounded again, and Blue nodded. “ _Thank you. It’s good to know I didn’t let you down… but that means you can’t expect as much of me as I should be able to give!_ ”

“Lay it on thicker,” Levi commented. Armin elbowed him. 

“ _Okay, love._ ” Blue’s fingers came out of his ass, save for two, which remained inside, playing with his over-stretched hole, curling upwards to rub against his prostate. “ _Which toy should I use? Which cock do you want to see me stuff myself up with?_ ” He reached into his drawer again, fingers still slick with lube, and drew out the requested dildo -- a thick, curving tentacle, deep blue in colour, with silicon suckers running up one side and wavy ridges on the other. It was thin at the insertion end, but tapered quickly into what Levi estimated to be a girth of at least nine inches around, even wider at the base. 

Armin giggled. “I got that one for show. It’s anal-safe of course, but he’s the only one who ever expected me to use it.” 

Blue sat up and moved into a kneeling position, adjusting the camera so he was in full view. His hair was soaked through with sweat, and a sheen of it, rippled by a few running drips, covered his whole body. He shifted until he was sure his client could see him on full display, eventually moving into a sort of crab position, then set the tentacle on some sort of flat board -- Levi assumed it was a weight to keep it in place -- under his ass, holding it down as he used his reflection to angle himself onto it. The tip went right into his gaping hole, and he moaned once he felt the tip rub against his inner walls. “ _Oh, love, thank you…_ ” Blue let go of the dildo and steadied himself before lowering his hips until the thing was in him as far as it would go. He moaned loudly; “ _It’s hitting me just right, ungh, your cock is hitting me just right, love. Just right._ ” He lifted his hips and dropped down again, letting out a pleasured little shriek. “ _I’m so close love. I could come as soon as the ring comes off. Please, love, can I come?_

“ _I’ll beg for it. I’ll beg nice and good. Oh, please, love, won’t you let me come?_ ” Blue jerked his hips up and back down again and again, fucking himself on the tentacle dildo. He’d set it up so the tentacles faced forward, and Levi got a full view of the rim of his ass catching on those little nubs as he moved. The top half of the thing was slick with the lube that dripped from Armin’s ass; Levi thought he must’ve put enough in there to make it look like someone had already come inside him. “ _Please. Please. Please! Please let me come, can I come? Can I come yet? Oh, please!_ ”

The client must have said yes, because Blue sighed in relief and took off the cock ring, and a single thrust later he came, dripping all over himself. He continued to fuck himself through the orgasm, and his abused cock bobbed with the motion, his balls bounced below, his cum spurted up his chest, onto his face, as well as forward to land on the duvet. He moaned beautifully, announcing his orgasm to the heavens, shouting it from the rooftops. 

Spent, he lifted himself off the dildo and moved it to the side. Blue laid back on the bed, chest heaving; he removed the clamps from his nipples and rubbed the pinched skin gently, used his other hand to rub between his legs, soothe his over-stretched asshole with gentle pressure. “ _Thank you love. That was so good._ ”

He rolled over halfway and retrieved an anal plug from his drawer of many things, and inserted it into his gaping hole; it was loose, but he squeezed down on the plug and sat up. 

“ _How was that, love? You come nice and good after all you did to me? That’s good. Mm, thank you. I feel so good._ ” Cum dripped off Blue’s chin; he rubbed stripes of it into his chest. “ _Come back sometime; we can make each other feel good again, ‘kay love?_ ” He giggled, bliss-tired, and then the video cut out. 

“Jesus,” Levi said, his voice low. The video had been almost forty minutes. “How much did he pay you?”

“Three hundred.”

“ _Fuck._ And how old were you?”

“Seventeen. Not so bad for a virgin teenager, right?”

“Not sure I can call you a virgin after that.” There was a part of Levi that felt gross for having watched it, but also, the star of the video was right behind him, showing it to him in the first place. 

“Mm, I still think of myself that way. I like to think it’s different with another person. But no-one wanted to fuck me who was around, so this. My logic was, age of consent was sixteen in my state. I could have literally had that guy fuck me and it’d have been legal; why’s it wrong to let him watch me fuck myself? I sure as hell have a lot more control over it.”

“Uh-huh.” It was certainly one of the more stimulating pieces of erotic cinema Levi had ever seen; then again, Armin was the only person, in the flesh, who’d ever stimulated him. “Jesus,” he repeated. “Fuck me.”

“Is that an expletive or a request?” 

“Both.” 

“Aw, you don’t want to see baby-gay Armin fuck himself on his fingers for the first time?” Despite this taunt, Armin was already moving towards the bed. 

Levi shut the lid of his dinosaur of a laptop and followed suit, letting Armin push him backwards onto the bed. “You can show me later.”

Armin climbed on top of Levi, immediately running his hand over the bulge in Levi’s leggings. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want you in me,” Levi said, “but I don’t think I can wait that long.”

“Think I can make you come from sucking me?”

Levi’s eyes widened. Did he think he could come with no stimulation besides the few seconds Armin’s fingertips had already given him? Fuck, if he was this hard already, he probably could. “Let’s try it.” 

Armin opened up his pants and pushed them down to his knees, then laid down next to Levi. He shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants while Levi unfastened his collar. 

“How’d you do aftercare?” Levi asked. It had been one of a million questions nagging at his brain. 

“I cleaned and bandaged the cut, I made some hot chocolate, I drew a bubble bath, and I called Eren.”

“Eren?” 

“Yeah. He still doesn’t know I was doing porn, but he knew I was doing something my parents wouldn’t approve of and he knew I needed someone to talk me down after it. C’mon, love.” Armin lifted his hips invitingly, his hard cock bobbing between his legs.

“You get off to yourself?”

“Frequently. Get to work,” he ordered. 

Levi shuddered; it was the first time anyone had ever ordered him that way, and he loved it as much as he knew he would. He fastened his mouth to the head of Armin’s cock and took it down in little half-inch sucks, then quarter-inches when it got harder to stuff any more in. 

Armin stroked Levi’s hair. “Oh, love, that feels so good. You’re doing such a good job.”

Levi managed to meet Armin’s eyes; his own were glassy with tears from the strain in his jaw and throat, but Armin’s looked at him with both adoration and lust. Suddenly Levi’s throat felt tight, and he pulled off before he could choke. He coughed a few times, trying to hide that tears spilled from his eyes. 

“Oh, love. Come here.” Armin held his arms out, and when Levi didn’t move, Armin reached out and pulled him into a cuddle. “Love, don’t cry. What’s wrong, love?”

“I can’t do it,” Levi sobbed.

“It’s your first time. You’ll learn, love. You’ll learn. You don’t need to take it all in. It felt so good the way you were.”

Levi shook his head, clutching Armin’s shirt as he cried into it. 

“Love, look at me.” Armin nudged Levi’s chin until Levi met his eyes. “Why don’t you try again? I only want you to suck two inches. You’re not allowed to put any more in your mouth. I want you to do the rest with your hand, okay?”

“That’s not enough.”

“Love, look how hard I am.” Armin pointed to his cock, angry red and leaking from the tip. “I’m gonna come. You’re more than enough.”

Levi shook his head again, but he moved down Armin’s body once more; he wrapped a hand around Armin’s cock and took the head in his mouth, sucked on it tentatively at first. He met Armin’s eyes, and when Armin smiled and nodded at him, he took a little bit more -- not too much -- and sucked harder, squeezing and relaxing his hand to some rhythm in his head. 

“So good. So good, love. Oh, like that. Yes. Yes!” 

Levi’s hips rutted into the bed; despite his tears he hadn’t softened one bit. In fact he’d only gotten harder, to a point nearing pain. 

“I’m going to come soon, Levi, love. Are you going to drink it all up? Or should I come all over your pretty little face?” 

Levi’s eyes widened. Fuck, he liked both ideas, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to swallow, so he pulled back until he just had his puckered lips on the tip of Armin’s cock, kissing lightly, just the slightest bit of suction and his tongue dipping into Armin’s slit, teasing at the swollen flesh. He could feel himself getting close, too, but he wouldn’t come until Armin said he could. He wanted to earn it. 

“Levi, Levi, here it comes--” Armin threw back his head and moaned, and Levi moved back just in time to catch a splash of cum over his lips. He shut his eyes as the splatter spread over his face, still rubbing Armin’s shaft until the spurts stopped, until Armin told him to “let off, love, that’s good.”

Armin beckoned Levi to come up to his level. “Let me see your mess,” he said, and he pulled down the waistband of Levi’s leggings along with his panties until Levi’s cock, still fully hard, sprang out. “Love, you didn’t come.”

“You didn’t tell me to.”

Armin looked at Levi with such adoration his eyes threatened to spill over again. “Oh, love. You can come.”

Levi finally let free his tension and, without even a touch, he came, covering Armin’s hand and his underwear in sticky white. He curled inwards as the shocks rocked through him, a single sobbing moan escaping his throat before he collapsed onto Armin, who gathered him up once more to cuddle. 

Armin held him close, rubbing a hand up and down his back to soothe Levi as he gulped down air. “So good. Such a good pet. You did a wonderful job, Levi.” 

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes, love. You made my first time wonderful. How was it for you?”

Levi thought about it as he calmed, Armin’s hand on his back a comforting warmth. Despite the crying, the moment of self-hatred at his presumed underperformance, it had been amazing. He didn’t even know he _could_ cry, but he guessed it was one of those subspace things he’d either get used to or get over. “Good. I loved it. Thank you, Armin.”

“Thank _you_.” He kissed Levi’s forehead, and then realised -- “Oh, we haven’t even kissed…”

“Yes we did. When you agreed to go out with me, I kissed you.”

“Oh, You did. I… my brain isn’t working right now. That was a really good orgasm.”

“And I think I was kissing your cock pretty well just now…” Levi joked. 

“That you were.” 

Armin’s eyes drooped but he resolved not to fall asleep until Levi did. That was his job, wasn’t it? If he was going to be Levi’s dom as well as his partner, he’d have to learn control, protection. Levi’s everyday bravado, his strength, his unflappability might not always follow into the bedroom, and Armin had to be ready for that. As much as it may be a role reversal from the way they acted in public, their personalities in the bedroom would have to mesh well; they’d need to work at it. The prospect excited him. 

The next step would have to be safe words. They really should’ve established one before this, but it was too late to go back; Armin would just have to do better going forward. They’d pick safe words, and they’d talk about what they wanted and what they didn’t want, and maybe if Levi was up to it (and Armin was pretty sure he was up to it) they’d watch a few more of Bluemerry’s videos and get themselves all hot and bothered… 

Yeah. It would be good. 

But first, a nap.


End file.
